emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1599 (10th October 1991)
Plot Joe admits to Jack he doesn't know what his next step is while Jack worries about Annie coping with the news. Kathy packs her things and tells Nick she's grateful to him and Elsa for taking her in. Nick is suspicious when Elsa arrives back early from Rachel's with no knowledge of the funeral and unsure if Rachel is returning. Annie fusses over the food for Henry's funeral and sends Rachel and Mark down to the village to get cream for the trifle, wanting everything to be perfect. Nick quizzes Elsa on Leeds but she tries to avoid giving specific responses and sends Nick out for some sterilizers. Amos arrives at Emmerdale Farm for the funeral. Nick sees Rachel leaving the shop and discovers she returned home last night. Chris worries about crowding Kathy but she insists on him coming for supper later. Annie tries to keep Amos strong as the funeral gets underway. The villagers gather in the church and a grief-stricken Amos reads Ecclesiastes 3:2 before the congregation sing 'Jerusalem'. Lynn and Archie look after Robert, Alice and Peter at the farm. Lynn panics when she notices they've eaten the cream off the trifle. Nick confronts Elsa about where she really was last night. Kim and Frank give Kathy a bottle of champagne and flowers as a housewarming gift. She's amused when Chris gives her a hot water bottle. Elsa tells Nick that she spent the night at the Students Bar with Alison and Rick. She explains she missed the bus back because she was having fun. Lynn tells Michael that he's welcome to come over if he's lonely when Rachel returns to university. The Sugdens return to the farmhouse and reminisce about Henry. Chris feels solemn over the time he's lost being apart from Kathy as they celebrate her new home. Alan informs Seth and Bill that Henry was actually the ghost in the cellar of the pub. Seth is amused to think that Amos still might not know. Kathy invites Chris to stay the night. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Amos Brearly - Ronald Magill *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Bill Middleton - Johnny Caesar *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) *Peter Whiteley - Sam Walker (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Yard and farmhouse kitchen *3 Demdyke Row - Downstairs rooms *Main Street *Post Office - Exterior *Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Public bar *St. Mary's Church - Interior *Demdyke Row Notes *First appearance of Amos Brearly since 22nd January 1991 and last until 31st December 1991. *The church scenes feature a montage of footage as both Amos and Annie reminisce over various moments with Henry. Footage includes Henry hiding behind a tree from Alan Turner and him tiptoeing around Annie both from Episode 1554 (7th May 1991), Amos sharing a final smoke with Henry and saying goodbye before leaving the village in Episode 1524 (22nd January 1991), Henry first knocking on Annie's door in Episode 1 (16th October 1972) and Annie and Henry talking in The Woolpack in Episode 1473 (24th July 1990) amongst others. Category:1991 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes